Wanda Maximoff The Truth
by RockstarOlly
Summary: The childhood life and experiences of Wanda Maximoff, AKA The Scarlet Witch, Many more chapters to come. Please Review?


Wanda Maximoff

Disclaimer: I do not own Wanda Maximoff or any other Marvel Characters

Wanda Maximoff strolled from the main street, sliding into the shadows of a large building, she rested her back against the cold brick wall which stood twice her height, and she sighed. It was nice for her to be away from her Mother and Brother's protection, to be away from their constant worry. She smiled as she pushed herself from the wall, and began to walk down the back street, her beautiful auburn hair billowing dramaticly in the wind. She span, and began to sing quietly to herself, jumping into a skip as she continued to joyfully move her way throughout the back streets of the buildings. A sound suddenly alerted her, and she stumbled forward with shock, dropping onto her palms on recovery. She crawled back a little, under the cover of the shadows, until a recognisable voice emitted from the darkness.

"Well well well... look who it is eh? Little blue eyes herself" It was Marko from her school, he was a few years above her, 2 or 3 she couldn't remember clearly, he strode forwards, and stood there in all his beauty, his long blonde locks fluttering around his ears, and his amber eyes stared at the area where Wanda had shrunken into. Wanda stood in response, pushing her hair back as she emerged from the dark protection of the shadows.

"Marko..." Wanda had a hint of worry and fear in her voice, "What are you doing here?!" She pulled both of her hands across her chest and snuggled into herself.

"I saw you, and.. took advantage of the moment" And with that he started towards her, Wanda looked up worried as he grabbed both of her hands and pushed her forcefully against a wall, she tried to release a small scream, but her lips met his as he pushed his head against hers and kissed her furiously. "Wanda I've always adored you!" He said as he pulled back and began to sexually molest Wanda- She protested angrily, but his strength dominated hers and she was deemed useless. Wanda's fear and anger grew furiously, and she closed her eyes. Only to feel he had stopped... She opened her eyelids slowly, and looked for him, he was cradled on the opposite side of the back street, whimpering to himself.

"YOU..YOU FREAK!" He shouted, and whimpered once more

"What... What's wrong?" Wanda attempted to reach for him, but stopped as soon as her eyes caught her hand- surrounding her hand was a flurry of scarlet energy, spiralling violently throughout her fingers and making her hand release a red glow. Wanda's eyes shot open in shock, and she looked towards Marco with fright. His face was furious and terrified at the same time, and he looked to his left, taking a large stone in his hand, and he launched it at Wanda. The stone closed in on her and she threw her hands up in automatic reaction. A bright white light filled the back street almost instantly, blinding both the children for a minor moment. A loud cracking sound could be heard and the light faded, only to reveal dust falling from Wanda's hands, she pulled them back frantically and the scarlet glow around her hands also dimmed, panic began to rise. Marco sat at the opposite side of the back street, his face full of anger and disgust – He rose, and launched towards Wanda furiously, he swung his tight fist towards Wanda's face violently, and Wanda's chin was thrown to the side from she sheer force and the scarlet light erupted around the small area where the two were and Wanda's eyes glazed other with the same glow. Her hands began to tingle, and, lusting for revenge, Wanda threw them at Marko, and the light came spiralling from them in a beautiful array of red. The light exploded on impact and pulsed around his chest, flames spontaneously combusted from the light and Marko's eyes flickered with fear. Wanda released another stream of light from her palm, and Marko turned with shock and jumped out of the way, he had just patted out the remaining flames. The violent stream of light, instead, hit an old building, the wooden structure of the building engulfed in fire and the light sparked from the tips of the flames. Marko ran from the back street screaming and shouting:

"A WITCH- SHE'S A WITCH" His voice was uneasy and his sobs broke his words. Wanda listened to his words, and finding it hard to take everything in she let a small tear run coldly down her cheek, and she ran. Her emotions were on edge and she was constantly turning around to check if anyone was watching, or looking at her. She looked back once more, as she came close to her house, and she stumbled over the curb, her face scratching against the floor. Her ears rang from the impact, and when she pushed herself up to her knees, she looked back down the street- only to see Marko, leading his family, friends, and neighbours at her. He pointed and his voice boomed through the street:

"SHE'S THERE- THE WITCH IS THERE!" Wanda's eyes shot open with shock, and she stumbled to her feet. Running towards her house desperately. the light flickering through the windows from the fire of her front room became more and more visible. She reached the door and pounded furiously onto the hard wood. The door opened gently, and a large muscly silhouette figure stood in the doorway. Wanda's father pushed her aside gently, and moved her into the hallway, he lowered to her height and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Whatever you've done Wanda, I'm going to help you through it" He leaned in to her and kissed her on the cheek, hugging her in a fatherly manner. He turned from her then and walked out of the door, closing it behind him. Wanda fell to her knees, and just stared at the door. She heard a slight disturbance from the living room, and the door to the room slowly opened, a boy, named Pietro, who was just taller than her, with platinum white hair stood in the light, and a tall Woman, named Magda, with beautifully auburn locks curling around her head stood beside him, staring in awe towards Wanda. She held out her hands as if to beckon Wanda, and Wanda obeyed, she walked to her mother, with her head hung low, Magda coiled her hands around Wanda lovingly. When she released Wanda from the embrace she rose, and swiftly made her way towards the back of their house. Wanda and Pietro followed her inquisitively. When they finally reached her she was rummaging through cupboards in the kitchen, throwing food and supplies in a satchel. Once she had finished she threw it at Pietro, and opened the back door.

Wanda simply looked at her Mother, confused. She didn't understand what she was doing, what had just happened, she wanted answers, not to run! Pietro understood however, he seemed to be saying goodbye to his Mother without any emotion, seemingly obeying everything she said. Wanda moved awkwardly around the kitchen, towards the back door, forever staring at her Mother.

"I don't understand Mother..." Wanda placed her hand on her mothers face, and wiped a tear from her cheek. She was obviously crying because her children had to leave, and yet she showed no emotion in her actions at that moment. Wanda turned from her, and placed her hand gently around her brother's. Their mother leaned in to them both, and kissed them on the cheek, each in turn.

"Wanda darling, I love you... You're going to become one of the most powerful beings on Earth, and Pietro... Never stop running" With that she gently pushed them out of the door, and shut it behind them. She collapsed her back onto the door, and slid down it. Her sobbing became almost unbearable for Wanda, who continued to stand at the other side of the door, her fingers placed loosely on it.

"Wanda come on! We need to go!" Pietro rushed for her, and grabbed her by the elbow, she was too scared and quite frankly exhausted to fight back, and so she ran with him, both of them crying. The sobs from their mother were soon cut off by a shrill scream. Wanda couldn't turn around from fear of realisation...


End file.
